User talk:Reunion
Point 4. Yea, that's why we - usually - try to give a basic outline of the builds. Meta builds don't really change that much every week. (Or do they? Whatever.) It would also take an extreme amount of obs-whoring and people who can be fucked to update every build to update every build at the moment of a slight meta change. At the moment we only have one guy who can be fucked to do so ;o. Also, lets define good titles wise. (lol, titles are worth shit rite.) Would you define yourself as good?;o Brandnew 17:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :My best title is King's Hero, but I haven't really HA'd that much since I got it, I like to stick to gvg now. My other titles are pretty average. Reunion 17:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::first 2 points are correct. Currently working on the third. Point 4 is direct result of point 5, although people are still active in the mainspace as long as its less than 3 days old--Relyk 01:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ohai You don't seem to be fucktarted. Get out while you can. Like all of the rest of us who used to be BMs, we realized this is a breeding pool for shitters that will never improve and can never be fixed. It's just not worth your time--Goldenstar 23:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it could be fixed if the admins weren't all "carebears" so to speak. Reunion 16:44, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I am open to suggestions on how I could be less of a carebear. Misery Says Moo 15:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::For a start you could stop being so friendly! :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :/ You called AxE bad on the fact they only run overpowered builds? Wat? Have you never actually seen them play honour balanced? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Crow is good at guild wars, but bad at reading. Brandnew 18:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I took AxE are bad anyways, they need to run more overpowered builds. as meaning they can only play overpowered builds, since most people in my ally and f list and shit say things along the line of, 'you're bad run more lame builds please' which is what I thought he meant too ;o. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::There is a difference between: 'need to run overpowered builds more' and 'need to run more overpowered builds'! ;o Brandnew 18:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You just commented on my bad reading, but you forgot to read along the line of? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, but I am from holland and therefor allowed to be retarded. Brandnew 18:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't care I don't like Germans. Reunion 18:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::^ Good at the game, doesn't like germans, SOMEONE WHO ISN'T RETARDED/AUTIST ON PVX WAT. FrostytheAdmin 19:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) So i herd So i herd you think RC is better than LS. No wonder you call AxE bad. Fail real hard. Don't post on my talk page unless you think it through first pl0x --ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 19:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :LS is only better vs spike teams, vs everything else RC is much better... --Frosty Mc Admin 19:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Stop being a fucking retard and think for yourself for once. Reunion 12:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::LS is also fantastic for bar compression when you need that extra slot for a hex removal because you cbf taking pdrain off you bar. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, LS doesn't even take pdrain now, it takes aegis. In HA, LS is ok because its harder to shut down & has aegis, and in gvg its just so average compared to RC. Reunion 16:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Though you listen to decent music D-block & Es-te-fan and Headhunterz >>>>> Showtek. Good day. Brandnew 22:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :D-Block is awesome, but Showtek just seem to have the ultimate stuff for when high, which is when i listen to music most anyway. Reunion 16:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Black Anthem > All. --Frosty Mc Admin 17:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::WRONG Brandnew! Although D-Block & S-Te-Fan are pretty amazing, Showtek wins. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 17:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::wat. you guys need to listen to some more Pink Spiders and Kings of Leon. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 18:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You need to stop being a homosexual, tbh. Reunion 18:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::oburn --Frosty Mc Admin 18:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ludacris is also high-quality music. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 18:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Vega shove is slow, and involves running away, no thanks. WeeMeeister 16:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :53 wins you're a pro player! I take it all back! Teach me your amazing shovespiking ways! Reunion 16:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Lol shovespike. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::both of you guys play gw way too fucking much. try going outside some time, or getting a job. =/ Also, TA is a well-balanced area that isn't full of shitty gimmicks and shittier attempts at "balanced". ···User_talk:Daññy 16:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Lol at assuming playing at a high level = high playing time. There is a difference between an r12 that got his r12 at 10 fame/hour and one that gets 300/hour. Reunion 17:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::your logic is terrible and your math is worse. you can get, maximum, about 30 fame an hour due to match lengths in HoH, assuming you've been holding HoH for an hour already to get to 10 fame/match. ups. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey, Guys! What're we arguing about? I want to join, but I lost track of this fucking retarded discussion. Are we discussing whether or not shovespike should stay on the wiki? Or are we pulling out our e-peens and slapping them together? 17:18, 10 July 2009 ::::::My e-peen's always bigger because User:Daññy/Voting. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I mean, at least look up what you're talking about before you make shit up. I pretty regularly hit the 40 fame/win limit, which is 240 fame an hour due to tombz match length, which is close enough considering i did a random estimate. Reunion 17:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::The entire reason i used Epeen is because THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO GET YOUR POINT ACROSS on this wiki. Complete fucking retards who clearly don't even play the arenas contribute in those areas which is just retarded. Reunion 17:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::hey, look, you proved my point. that means you've been in HA for at least 2 hours before even starting to accumulate the 240/hour. and given the fact that most teams don't hold for that long because they get ganked, you play too much. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sigh. /Age for me, and tell me what it is. Reunion 17:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::At work. I'll let you know when I get off. iirc, i've got a good number of hours logged, but not nearly as many as most 4-year players have. wot's yours? ···User_talk:Daññy 17:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) What a dumb argument. I think we can all agree it doesn't matter what glad you are or what your biggest shove spiking streak is. Shove spiking is still shitter. It's like bragging about your bspike champ. Misery Says Moo 17:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :^ 17:40, 10 July 2009 ::gw is all about gimmicks, tbh. when's the last time a gvg team won a mAT using a true balanced, and not some retarded defense ball that looks like balanced? ···User_talk:Daññy 17:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::delta formation Reunion 17:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) You're just dumb now Danny, smurf had rank 2 & 3 on 2 seperate accounts, and won 3 HB mATs, yet he had like 1500 hours over both accs combined over 4 years. He also had r9 and c2. Use your brains. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :We're not talking about Smurf. Smurf is obv not a shit player. (Not that Reunion necessarily is, either, but you don't get big rank without spending fucktons of time playing.) ···User_talk:Daññy 18:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Its the exact same logic you used. zzzzz. Reunion 18:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::I could really care less about anyone's rank, tbh, or the amount of time you spend playing. I'm almost r5 and I redbar for r11s, so I'm pretty sure I'm not that bad. I play Guild Wars 1 hour a night on weekdays if I even bother to log in (I work 13 hour days on average, so I'm usually too tired to bother), and the amount of time I play on the weekends is directly proportional to how much I have to drink that night. Most of my time is spent grinding PvE because I cbf'd pugging for PvP because people are morons. ups. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 18:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::C'MON DUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! ···User_talk:Daññy 18:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Danny, trying to be all "Yeah, I don't really care about Guild Wars, I don't put that much time into it" when you are ARGUING ON PVX ABOUT STUPID SHIT, is fucking stupid. Especially when you aren't even arguing about anything. I know work is really boring, go find a new webcomic. Misery Says Moo 18:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I already read all of them. :< You should link me to ones you read. Haven't you realized I spend way too much fucking time here, yet? ···User_talk:Daññy 18:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Ew webcomics. 18:31, 10 July 2009 ::We don't have jailbait running around our offices, trying to get into our pants, KJ, it's REALLY BORING. Misery Says Moo 18:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::fix'd. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::My bad. And trust me, the jailbait running around my office you wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole....no matter how drunk/horny you were. AJAX wont cure the shit these girls would give you. 18:48, 10 July 2009 Just wondering, who cares about champ/hero/glad titles? Also, who do you play with to frequently hold constantly, because the only person I see doing that actually regularly atm is Freemen, then again I don't pay much attention to who wins halls, either than or I'm guessing you play dead hours. --Crow 19:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Tombs Is Srs Bsns IWAY, iirc but that was a while ago I believe. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the next stage of PvX Misery Says Moo 18:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :lolpvx. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::i spend more time than danny on wiki :/--Relyk 19:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::ups. lolpvx. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC)